


Mediate

by kaige68



Series: Regret [18]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mediate

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the Day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/59686.html). This is RPS.

It was days later that the response finally came. But the text was not from him, it was from her.

_We aren’t together anymore. He told me what you said. Before. It killed him to lose you then. To not have you with him, always. I don’t know if it’s why they didn’t work. It’s why we didn’t work. He loves you. He’s afraid that he’ll screw up like he always does and lose you forever. It’s safer to keep you at a distance as a close friend. I told him to tell you that. He asked me to mediate._


End file.
